A satellite support system typically connects satellites to a launch vehicle through a specified interface plane and bolt pattern. Individual satellites can attach directly to such an interface. For launching multiple satellites such as a group of medium earth orbit (MEO) or low earth orbit (LEO) satellites, the support system typically uses a dispenser having a primary cylinder that is cantilevered off of the interface plane. Individual satellites can then be attached radially around the perimeter of the primary cylinder.
One drawback to such a satellite support system is that the dispenser takes up a large volume and mass to meet the structural requirements of launch. Typically, 10-20% of the total payload mass goes into the dispenser and associated mechanical and electrical interfaces, but provides no benefit after launch and separation.
To address the weight issue, an attempt was made to vertically stack multiple satellites having the same dimensions without a central dispenser. One major problem of that approach was that because the bottom satellite carried all of the weight of the satellites above it. Since all satellites are identical, each satellite had to be designed to support the maximum number of satellites stacked above. As an example, if ten satellites are stacked, each satellite would have to be designed to take the vertical load of nine satellites regardless of where the satellite is positioned within the stack. Needless to say, the resulting stack of satellites was much heavier than it needed to be.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a satellite launch support system that reduces or even eliminates the dispenser mass without compromising the required structural rigidity and strength during launch.